In order to secure the lines, for example, to sails of sailboats, the so-called Curry-Cleat is known, which has two turnable cleats or cam elements, each having an axis of rotation and an eccentrically curved and serrated cleat surface, between which the line will be secured. Depending on the direction of the exercised tension on the line, the cleat, as a result of the friction contact of the line, is turned about its axis of rotation and thereby the operative space between the cleats either increases or is reduced. Through this, the line can be secured as well as released.
If a line is to be placed in such a cleat, then it is necessary in every case to put equal pressure on the cleats and pull axially on the line until the operative space between the cleats is increased so that the line will enter the resulting gap or nip. In every case, according to the spring force of the return spring for each cleat, a different magnitude of force is necessary in order to overcome the frictional resistance of the line on the cleats and to overcome the equal spring force of the return spring acting on the line in the spreading direction of the cleats. If the wind acting on the sail is strong, it will be very difficult to move the line axially thereof. In practice, it is not always possible to develop the necessary force for this and it becomes especially difficult for physically weak persons, for example, to adjust the desired position of the sail and line in the cleat of the sailboat. In addition, some body positions, such as with sailing especially in Jolly Boats, are not suitable to develop the necessary force to place the line in the clamp. In addition, the positioning of the rope cleat is not always favorable in practice.
A line cleat is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,032 which has two turnable cleats or cam elements mounted on a base plate and a toothed or serration equipped cleat surface thereon and having an upwardly inclined fin-shaped surface which, in the same manner has teeth or serrations thereon. The fin-like surfaces form a V-shaped opening for the line and facilitate the entry of the line into the gap or nip between the cam elements. The tooth system on the inclined surface, as on the clamp surface, is vertical to the base plate on which the cleats are mounted. This means that on the inclined surface the continued toothing of the clamp surface in its extension intersects at a point which corresponds to approximately the central point of the radius of the arcuate clamp surface. Through this increases the space of the individual teeth at the point of the inclined surface, so that a rope in such a rope clamp, will require a considerable extension or expansion force to be set up to effect an insertion of the line into the nip and a considerable friction resistance to be overcome. Beyond that, the line, when it is pressed in between the cleats must necessarily also be moved in its axial direction contrary to the specific statement in the patent.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,032, one presses a line into the gap or nip of the cleat with toothing which is vertical to the base plate. In this way one produces the desired expansion action and the cleats also have, as intended, the tendency to swing open, they will be hindered by the line since the toothing of the inclined surface is engaged with the line and the spreading motion is only possible if at the same time the line is pulled axially which allows for a spreading or turning of the cleats. The teeth of the cleat according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,032 are vertically directed relative to the base plate and the V-shaped opening in between the cleats admits the line only as far as its diameter will permit with the spreading action not affecting the rotation of the cleats. Each rotating motion will be hindered by the vertical toothing on the inclined surfaces.
Based on this problem, it is an object of the invention to improve the line cleat with the discussed insertion method so that an insertion of the line between the clamps can result and simultaneously cause an opposite rotation or movement of the cleats in the spreading direction, that is, in the direction of pull on the line so that the eccentric clamping surfaces will progressively become spaced further apart as a result of the cleats being moved in opposite directions of rotation.
This problem is inventively resolved through the concept that each fin-like inclined surface has serrations thereon which have tooth profiles defining a working surface over which the line can slide with little resistance. The teeth on the inwardly facing fin-like inclined surfaces extend parallel to one another. The fin-like inclined surfaces define a V-shaped opening and a vertical insertion of the line into the V-shaped opening toward the base plate of the cleat will produce a force to effect a turning of the cleats. The spreading action of the cleats will be caused without a movement of the line in the axial direction.
Through the inclined and parallel arrangement of the serrations on the inclined surface, a vertical insertion of the line into the nip toward the base plate will effect the transformation of the vertical movement of the line to a horizontal movement of the cleats. This movement of the cleats will be obtained through the inclined arrangement of the serrations on the inclined surface in the spreading direction and, through this, one power component which is parallel to the base plate will operate on the cleats to cause the largest possible moment arm acting in a direction to effect an opening of the cleats. The automatic locking device in the area of the inclined surface will be further enhanced through the parallel and inclined arrangement of the serrations so that only a small force need be applied to the line to effect a placement of the line between the clamps.
The necessary force for insertion of the line between the cleat is then small, when the line engages the serrations on the inclined surfaces which are, as seen in a plan view, tangential to a circle, the axis of which is coincident with the pivot axis for the respective cleat. Advantageously at times, the middle serrations of the inclined surface will extend in the tangential direction, while the remaining serrations, that should lie parallel to the first, necessarily deviate some from the tangential direction.
It is also possible to make the fin-like inclined surface without serrations, that is, a smooth surface, so that the the opening of the cleats, a pressing in operation need only be used. A moving of the line in the axial direction by insertion of the line into the gap between the cleats does not need to occur, however higher insertion forces are necessary for the insertion of the line into the nip. The disadvantageous actions of the toothing of the fin-like surface according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,032 are not discussed here because the automatic locking device is not available as a result of the smooth surface construction.